Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles
Sofia The First: The Mystic Isles is a television special from the Disney Junior's animated series, Sofia the First. The special was announced on January 20,2017. The book based on the special will be released on July 11, 2017. Overview Sofia and Amber visit an enchanted new world called The Mystic Isles; together with new friends, including an enthusiastic unicorn named Skye and mystical human-hawk creatures called Windwalkers. Together with their new friends, they must stop an evil crystal master named Prisma from covering the isles in crystals and taking away the magic from the Isles. Plot At Enchancia Castle, Amber is having her room redecorated. She is having the servants rearrange a tapestry before she eventually decides to have them simply hang it in the other room. After they leave, Amber notices a tile on the wall the tapestry was on and goes up to inspect it. Upon does so, Amber causes the wall to swing, and she finds herself in a secret passageway. Upon realizing where she is, Amber goes down a flight of stairs, where she finds another passage with stairs and a underground river. Suddenly, she hears footsteps and hides, due to realizing that somebody's coming. The somebody turns out to be Sofia with Behind the Walls ''in her hand. They are in the secret passage that leads to the Secret Library. Amber confronts Sofia, who is shocked to see her and asks what she's doing here and, after Amber tells her what happened, insists that she go back. However, Amber is adamant on finding out where they are and what Sofia's doing, to which Sofia replies "I can't say." Suddenly, Sofia's Amulet glows blue and Sofia tries to hide it. However, she is too late, for Amber has seen the glow and, when the crystalline boat appears, deduces that it's magical. As she climbs inside the boat, Sofia tells her that she doesn't have time to explain as she really has to get somewhere and again insists that she go back, to which Amber simply gets inside the boat too. Upon Sofia asking her what she's doing, Amber tells her she's not leaving after everything she's just discovered. Sofia once again pleads for her to go back, but Amber tells her "No, Sofia. I want to see everything and I want to know everything." Reluctantly, Sofia explains her role as Storykeeper to her big sister during the boat ride to the Secret Library. Upon entering the Secret Library, Sofia and Amber sit down on the reading chair to receive Sofia's latest story. The Library selects a story called ''The Tale of the Crystal Masters. The book goes inside the pendulum, and the narrator tells them Sofia latest story: High above the highest clouds, past the bluest moons, float the legendary Mystic Isles. The Mystic Isles are made up of countless floating islands. Each one is home to different magical creatures and objects. For centuries, Crystal Masters on the Isle of Crystals have peacefully grown magical crystals for wizards everywhere to use in their scepters, wands, and amulets. However, but one Crystal Master has a wicked plan to grow magic crystals on the other Mystic Isles. Doing this will drain all the magic from the creatures who live there forever. When Amber asks where the rest of the story is, Sofia reminds her of her role as Storykeeper and tells she has to go to the Mystic Isles and give this story a happy ending. Amber wants to come along as she wants a magical amulet of her own so she can have her own special adventures. Sofia tells Amber that she can't come by reminding her that ''she's ''the Storykeeper and that what she's out to do will be dangerous, but Amber appeals to her little sister's sense of fairness, which makes Sofia concede. Suddenly, the magical elevator drops down and the two girls decide to ride it to the Mystic Isles. The elevator drops them off at a giant dandelion patch where they meet a girl named Prisma. Prisma identifies Sofia's Amulet as a magical jewel and explains that she used to be a Crystal Master, until her sister Azurine took her powers away, which makes Amber deduce that Azurine is the evil Crystal Master they need to stop. Prisma tells them they can get to the Mystic Isles if Sofia uses her Amulet to summon unicorns. Sofia does so, and three unicorns come down to take them there. Amber is shocked that the unicorns can talk, to which Prisma reveals that all the animals from the Mystic Isles are able to talk to humans. The unicorns fly the trio to the Mystic Isles. They drop the girls off on the Isle of Unicorns, where they meet a newly-winged unicorn named Skye, who gets stuck in a tree after failing to teach himself how to fly. After Sofia gets him out, he pledges to help her with her quest before giving Sofia and her big sister a tour of the Mystic Isles. The group arrives at the Isle of Dancing Deserts, which is the last Isle they need to cross to get to the Isle of Crystals. During the trek, Prisma and Skye reveal that the Dancing Deserts are so named because they reveal what one desires. Hearing this, Amber asks the desert to show her a magical jewel. It gives her an orange crystal that Amber fails to get powers from. Amber is so annoyed by this that, when they get to the bridge they need to cross, Amber strike the bridge with the jewel three times. This causes the bridge to collapses in a way that makes Sofia fall off. She gets saved by a man with wings who then saves the others. Prisma raises her hood and looks at the man in fear. The man introduces himself as Orion and tells them that he is a Wind Walker and one of the Protectors, the group who protects everyone on the Mystic Isles from harm. Orion then tells Amber that her magical jewel is a Shatter Stone, a magical rock that destroys anything it gets struck three times against. Hearing this, Amber puts the Stone back. Orion informs them that he's looking for the evil Crystal Master, to which Sofia explains that she is the Storykeeper and is going to the Isle of Crystals to stop her. Orion informs her the villainess wasn't there when he looked, and urges her to keep an eye out. Sofia is confused until Prisma dismisses Orion's claim by saying that her sister is cunning and thus could've fooled Orion and insists that they continue onward to the Isle of Crystals. With the bridge gone, they now have to go through the Isle of the Rompkins. Once there, the get captured by the Rompkins, who trick Amber into putting a crown on her head and becoming their Queen. To get away, Sofia and Amber get them to let them go by teaching them manners. The Rompkins release them and wish them luck. The next day, the group finally arrive on the Isle of Crystals. Prisma points out Azurine and the tower where she locked up Prisma's Terra Crystal, the magical tool Crystal Masters use to perform their magic. After Skye fails to fly yet again, Sofia uses her Animal Transformation power to turn herself into a Crystal Bird and flies into the tower. Sofia succeeds in getting the Terra Crystal, but gets trapped in a net. Azurine sees and goes to her aid. Prisma convinces Amber that Sofia is in danger and promises to give her an amulet as special as Sofia's if she gives her Terra Crystal, which Amber agrees to. Meanwhile, Azurine has freed Sofia and is treating her nicely. Azurine's kind treatment makes Sofia realize that Azurine isn't what Prisma said she is and makes her suspect that Prisma isn't what she seems. After returning to normal, Sofia tries to warn her big sister, but Amber, blinded by her own envy and greed, ignores her little sister and gives Prisma her Terra Crystal. Prisma uses the Crystal's magic to return to her true form. After conjuring some crystals, Prisma declares that the magic of the Mystic Isles will be all hers. Horrified, Amber tells her she said that was Azurine's plan, to which Prisma states that it was actually her plan, revealing that she's been the evil Crystal Master all along. Azurine arrives and Prisma uses her magic to trap her inside a crystalline cage, Horrified, Sofia asks Prisma why she's doing this, and Prisma explains how she always felt overshadowed by her sister and wants to be the greatest Crystal Master ever, even if that means harming the other inhabitants of the Mystic Isles. Prisma gives Amber and amulet before sending her, Sofia, and Skye plunging down a Crystal Vortex. Sofia uses her Animal Transformation power to turn herself into a Flying Unicorn and helps Skye fly down. Amber tries to follow suit, only to discover that her amulet isn't magical. When they land safely, Amber voices how terrible things are. Sofia agrees, stating that Primsa has her powers back, only for Amber to reveal she is just upset that her amulet isn't magical. Disgusted, Sofia angrily reminds her that it was her desire for a magical amulet that caused this situation. Amber retorts that she made an honest mistake due to thinking Prisma was their friend as she did, to which Sofia snaps that she tried to warn her not to give Prisma her Crystal. Skye breaks the argument up and reminds them of the mission. Sofia agrees and is determined to stop Prisma, but Amber just wants to go home. Sofia tells her big sister to stop thinking of herself as everyone in the Mystic Isles needs help, to which Amber tells her little sister that there's still the Protectors. The group set off to find Orion. Meanwhile, Prisma uses her her magic to cover the Mystic Isles with crystals, starting with the Isle of Unicorns, which the group discovers when Skye loses his wings and horn. Orion appears, but he loses his wings. Harrumph the Rompkin saves them and the group tell him what's going on. Orion informs them that the damage can be undone if they destroy her Terra Crystal, which can be done only with a Shatter Stone. Sofia offers to help, but Orion tells her to leave it to the Protectors. Amber is only to happy to seize upon the excuse to go home. However, when Prisma shinks Harrumph and covers the Isle they're on in crystals, Sofia insists that they stop Prisma anyway. Prisma is amused that Sofia actually wants to fight her. Azurine warns her that Sofia can stop her, but Prisma retorts that that's impossible as all Sofia has by herself is a unicorn that can't fly, a shrunken Rompkin, and a big sister who's a spoiled, self serving brat who only thinks about herself. Meanwhile, Amber tries to talk Sofia into going back, but Sofia insists on the ground that it's the right thing to do. Amber voices how she feels she's not up to it and that she's jealous of Sofia's heroism and kindness, only for Sofia to state she is brave by reminding her of times she's saved the day, and together they set off to stop Prisma. To become able to destroy Prisma's Terra Crystal, the group sets out to obtain a Shattering Stone. Prisma tries to stop them by covering the Isle of Dancing Deserts in Crystals, but the group keeps going since the stone's magic is drained due to being made on another Isle. Since she can't remember which Isles that was, Prisma traps them inside crystal cages. Sofia gets out of hers by using her Shrinking ability and, upon obtaining a Shattering Stone, frees the others. When they arrive at Prisma's home, Amber distracts Prisma by making her give it powers such as the ability to conjure mirrors, while Sofia frees Azurine with the Stone. Azurine and Prisma fight and Prisma only wins when she makes it so Azurine can't use her wand. Sofia charges at Prisma and hits her Terra Crystal twice with the Stone before getting trapped too. While Harrumph retrieves the Stone, Prisma tries to zap Amber, who uses her Mirror Conjuring ability to reflect her attack back at her and trap her before taking the Stone from Harrumph. Prisma tries to persuade Amber from using the Stone by reminding her she'll lose her powers, which only makes Amber use the Stone to destroy her Terra Crystal anyway. With the Crystal gone, Prisma's powers and their effects are destroyed. Prisma runs for it, and Sofia and Skye give chase, during which Skye finally becomes able to fly. The pair nab Prisma just as the Protectors arrive to arrest the Crystal Master. Prisma blames Sofia and vows to return for revenge. The Protectors are impressed with Sofia and recruit her to become Protector of the Ever Realm. After Sofia accepts, the Protectors tell her they will send word of when her training will begin before ordering her to return to Enchancia. Sofia picks up Amber, and the two sisters go home with Skye on the scenic route. Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia * Darcy Rose Byrne's as Princess Amber * Andrew Rannells as Skye * Ming-Na Wen as Vega * Megan Hilty as Prisma * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta Trivia * This is the first Season Four announced episode, * It is also the fifth hour-long special. * Sofia displays her animal transformation powers for the second time in this special. * This is the second time Amber discover Sofia's amulet being magical and desires a magical amulet of her own, the first being "Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy". ** Unlike in "Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy", Amber doesn't lose her memory about Sofia's amulet and her adventure. * This is the fifth time Amber is jealous of Sofia. Gallery 26.jpg The_Mystic_Isles_6.png The_Mystic_Isles_24.png The_Mystic_Isles_20.png Sofia and her flying unicorn.jpg The_Mystic_Isles_22.png Sofia Wishes To be A Crystal Bird.png The_Mystic_Isles_1.jpg The_Mystic_Isles_18.png|Sofia As A Crystal Bird The_Mystic_Isles_19.png|Sofia As A Unicorn The_Mystic_Isles_8.png Sofia Looks At The Sand To Show Us One.png Sofia Full Mystic Isles Outfit.png Sofia Slouching Down Ponytail And Pink Amulet 1.png Sofia Slouching Down Ponytail And Pink Amulet 2.png Sofia Wishes To Be Small.png The Mystic Isles 25.png Sofia With The Shattering Stone.png You're Flying Skye.png Sofia With Skye.png The Mystic Isles Sofia Seeing Prisma Arrested 1.png The Mystic Isles Sofia Seeing Prisma Arrested 2.png The_Mystic_Isles_4.png The Mystic Isles Sofia's Role As Protector 1.png Skye With Sofia Talking.png Sofia Mystic Isles With Skye.png The Mystic Isles Sofia's Role As Protector 2.png Sofia Ponytail And Pink Amulet 1.png The_Mystic_Isles_2.png Sofia Ponytail And Pink Amulet 2.png Sofia With Ponytail And Pink Amulet Smiling.png The_Mystic_Isles_8.png IMG 20181128 041103.jpg IMG 20181128 145235.jpg 7.jpg IMG 20181014 132852.jpg IMG 20181014 132920.jpg IMG 20181011 140256.jpg IMG 20181014 132911.jpg IMG 20181011 140312.jpg IMG 20181011 135738.jpg IMG_20181128_133029.jpg IMG_1553659882657001.jpg IMG_1553659882657018.jpg videoplayback (19) 1395.jpg videoplayback (19) 1440.jpg IMG_20190416_043007.jpg IMG 20190509 121317.jpg IMG_20190509_121206.jpg IMG_20190501_040939.jpg IMG_20190509_121146.jpg IMG_20190501_042143.jpg IMG_20190409_115529.jpg IMG_20190409_111425.jpg IMG_20190410_114522.jpg IMG_20190501_041021.jpg IMG_20190430_042353.jpg IMG_20190430_042038.jpg IMG_20190501_040831.jpg IMG_20190410_043604.jpg IMG_20190428_043252.jpg IMG_20190410_114031.jpg IMG_20190501_042621.jpg IMG_20190430_042309.jpg IMG_20190426_043344.jpg IMG_20190425_044741.jpg IMG_20190424_123346.jpg IMG_20190416_043843.jpg IMG_20190416_042517.jpg IMG_20190409_111425.jpg IMG_20190426_035302.jpg IMG_20190425_041905.jpg IMG_20190410_043834.jpg IMG_20190414_115720.jpg IMG_20190425_045007.jpg IMG_20190426_044837.jpg IMG_20190427_041215.jpg IMG_20190430_043341.jpg IMG_20190426_043315.jpg IMG_20190409_115340.jpg IMG_20190409_115854.jpg IMG_20190410_044139.jpg IMG_20190410_043914.jpg IMG_20190409_115955.jpg IMG_20190430_042127.jpg IMG_20190428_040553.jpg IMG_20190409_115234.jpg IMG_20190501_041046.jpg IMG_20190410_120811.jpg